Accidentes
by LiiKaa'o8
Summary: Tres años después... Un callejón, un hospital y Kamui herido en casa de Subaru.. Shonen-ai... Pésimo summary u.u
1. en un callejón

**Los personajes d X/1999 no me pertenecen a mí (ya me gustaría, no sabéis lo que haría con Kamui .. xD) sino a las geniales, grandiosas y crueles CLAMP**

**Y sin más tonterías, pasemos al fic**

**Accidentes…**

…_**en un callejón.**_

Tres años después de la batalla del apocalipsis, el joven Kamui vivía solo y se limitaba a estudiar y trabajar todos los días. Carecía de amigos, no tenía novia, aunque pretendientes no le faltaban. Su vida era monótona, tan aburrida como peligrosa lo fue en su día. Ya lo había perdido todo. Kotori murió, Fuuma murió, había perdido el contacto con los otros Dragones del Cielo, y con Subaru…

Subaru, el hombre que le había robado el corazón. El hombre que vivía enamorado de aquel quien lo había traicionado. Subaru, el hombre que también lo había perdido todo. Subaru, simplemente Subaru.

Kamui pensaba demasiado en el nuevo Sakurazukamori. Todo y que supo lo que pasó después de la muerte del anterior Sakurazukamori aun le costaba creer que alguien tan dulce y amable como Subaru Sumeragi se hubiera convertido en el asesino del cerezo. Sin embargo él le seguía amando en silencio. Deseaba verle más allá de sus sueños.

X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X

Otra víctima. Realmente le dolía matar inocentes, pero debía hacerlo. Él era el Sakurazukamori. Él había matado al anterior Sakurazukamori, a su persona amada, y era a él a quien le correspondía substituirlo. Le hubiera gustado saber qué había sido de sus compañeros. Todos eran personas realmente amables, pero no podía permitirse el lujo de tenerlas cerca. Tras la muerte de Seishiro él perdió la capacidad de crear kekkais así que ya no podía ser llamado Dragón del Cielo. Sin embargo su líder, Kamui, tampoco podía crearlos. Kamui Shirou. Ese chico le recordaba tantísimo a él. Era demasiado el tiempo que perdía pensando en él. Tras la batalla del apocalipsis no había vuelto a saber nada más de él. A veces pensaba en si seguiría vivo. Quizá fuera alguien por quien podría llorar su muerte.

X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X

Una fría tarde de enero un joven de ojos amatista caminaba bajo la fría nieve que caía en el solitario Tokyo. No llevaba paraguas, ni siquiera se puso la capucha de su abrigo. No le importaba enfermar, nada le importaba. Caminaba sin rumbo, no quería volver a su triste apartamento. Se metió por unos callejones que desconocía. No sabía tan solo dónde se encontraba, tampoco le importaba.

Fue caminando lentamente, con los ojos clavados en el suelo, sin mirar lo que tenía por delante y así, sin darse cuenta, chocó de frente con un hombre.

El hombre le dijo de forma ruda que vigilara por donde pasaba y tras esto le dio un empujón. Kamui ese día estaba furioso con todo el mundo. Prácticamente al momento el joven y el hombre se estaban peleando de forma bastante violenta. En pocos minutos cuatro hombres habían rodeado a Kamui, pero no quiso utilizar sus poderes. Parecía desear una paliza. Después de caer al suelo de un puñetazo los cuatro hombres le dieron patadas en todo su cuerpo y el joven moreno solo podía retorcerse de dolor.

X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X

En los terrados de la ciudad un hombre de ojos verdes y gabardina negra corría de vuelta a casa tras uno de sus trabajos.

Mientras saltaba de un tejado a otro vio a cuatro hombres golpear brutalmente a un muchacho. Eso no le hubiera importado si no hubiera reconocido unos gritos ahogados de dolor. Esa era la voz de Kamui.

El de ojos esmeralda bajó hacia donde estaban ellos sin que se dieran cuenta. Al poder ver de más cerca a la víctima de esos ataques pudo comprobar que realmente era Kamui. No había cambiado mucho. Seguía siendo bajito, su peinado a penas había cambiado y su cara era un poco más madura, pero se seguía viendo en ella un niño sufriendo.

-¿No encontráis que es muy cobarde atacar a un chaval entre cuatro hombres? – Dijo el de ojos verdes para captar la atención de los hombres, que dejaron de golpearle para girarse a ver a aquel que había sido capaz de entrometerse en sus asuntos.

El joven Kamui también desvió su vista hacia su salvador, pero él quería comprobar si era realmente la voz del Sumeragi la que había sentido hacía un momento, o si era un producto de su imaginación. Una extraña sensación invadió su cuerpo al ver los ojos esmeralda en el ostro de Subaru. La primera sensación fue una increíble sorpresa, después felicidad, más tarde dolor y por último sus labios se empezaron a mover en contra de la voluntad del pobre chico.

-Subaru-san… - Susurró con esfuerzo.

Uno de los hombres que habían estado golpeándolo bajó la vista hacia el muchacho malherido y le propinó otra patada en el estómago.

-Vaya – Comentó con tono de desprecio – Así que eres amiguito de esta basura.

-Hace años trabajemos juntos – informó Subaru, con tono impasible.

-Suba… - susurró de nuevo Kamui, pero antes de acabar cayó inconsciente.

-Bien, ahora que el niño duerme, puedo hacer horas extras – ironizó el actual Sakurazukamori, lanzándose hacia esos hombres, matándolos a todos sin esfuerzo alguno.

Cuando hubo acabado con ellos se agachó para comprobar en qué estado se encontraba el antiguo líder de los Siete Sellos. Tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo y lo más probable era que tuviera alguna costilla rota y a lo peor podía tener una conmoción cerebral o una hemorragia interna.

Decidió llevarlo a un hospital así que lo sacó de ese callejón y llamó a un taxi.

X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X

Al despertar lo primero que notó fue un dolor muy intenso en el costado, igual que en todo su cuerpo. Después se percató de que estaba en una habitación de hospital. Tenía las costillas, el brazo izquierdo y el tobillo derecho vendados, unos tubos enganchados en el reverso de su mano derecha y un monitor que marcaba sus constantes vitales. Miró hacia un lado y vio una silla vacía al lado de una mesita en la que estaba depositado un paquete de tabaco y al lado un mechero.

Al ver esos dos objetos recordó lo que había pasado. Unos hombres le habían dado una paliza y antes de que lo mataran apareció Subaru y poco después se desmayó. Eso era lo último que recordaba, ¿Pero qué hacía allí? ¿Fue Subaru quien lo llevó allí? Si así era, entonces ¿Por qué no estaba allí?

Al poco rato la puerta de la habitación se abrió y Subaru apareció con toda su belleza ante los ojos de expresión de Subaru era seria, fría pero todo y eso al ver a Kamui en pie, algo en su rostro se iluminó.

-¡Te has levantado! – Exclamó él. – Ya era hora, llevabas cuatro días inconsciente. - le informó el mayor, con un tono casi tan amable como el que usaba cuando le conoció. – no sabía que te codearas con ese tipo de gentuza.

- No me suelo codear con nadie – respondió él, enfatizando la palabra "nadie"

-¿Y los Dragones del Cielo?

-Quién sabe. – respondió secamente. – Desde la última batalla, no supe nada más de todos ellos, ni de ti ¿cómo me encontraste?

-Sentí tus gritos mientras volvía de uno de mis trabajillos. Aunque teniendo en cuenta como te han dejado creo que gritaste poco.

-A parte de la pierna, el brazo y las costillas, ¿tengo algo más? – preguntó el chico desde la cama, escondiendo su triste expresión tras sentir la palabra trabajillos.

-Creo que no. Te han hacho Tacs y no te han encontrado nada interno. Eso sí, aunque las fracturas del brazo y de la pierna son limpias, las costillas las tienes hechas polvo.

-¿Has hablado tú con los médicos? – Le preguntó el más joven sorprendido.

-Sí. Sé que no tienes familia y no sabían con quien hablar, y no te podía dejar así sin más. Ya que te salve en ese callejón no podía dejarte en manos de una pandilla de médicos desconocidos.

-Gracias. – Dijo el chico - ¿Y has venido cada día?

-Más o menos. – Respondió el de los ojos verdes, al parecer un poco molesto.

-Siento causarte tantos problemas. – se disculpó sinceramente el de ojos amatista

-No te preocupes… - mientras Subaru hablaba, el menor intentó reprimir una mueca de dolor que al de ojos esmeralda no le pasó desapercibida. – Te duele, ¿verdad?

-No es nada – mintió él. – Cuando era Dragón del Cielo tuve mayores heridas.

-Sí pero ahora hace mucho de eso y tu cuerpo no está tan acostumbrado como antes. Lo mejor será que llame a una enfermera. – dijo el moreno y acto seguido se acercó a la mesita de noche y apretó un botón. Después cogió su paquete de tabaco y su mechero y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Cuando la abrió la enfermera estaba a punto de abrirla – El muchacho se ha despertado y parece ser que habrá que administrarle un calmante. Ahora vengo.

-Vas a fumar ¿verdad? – sentenció el más joven, molesto por ello.

Subaru no respondió. Salió por la puerta cerrándola a su espalda.

-Se nota que os apreciáis mucho. – la enfermera que hasta ahora se había limitado a mirar se dirigía ahora a Kamui y hablaba mientras trabajaba. – Este chico llegó aquí muy preocupado. Estaba manchado de sangre. Normal, tienes heridas por todo el cuerpo. Se quedó aquí las dos primeras noches, durmiendo en esa butaca – al decir esto señaló la butaca que estaba junto a la mesita. - Sólo salía de aquí para ir a fumar a la calle. Entre los médicos y las enfermeras le convencimos de que fuera a casa a ducharse y dormir un poco. Pero no nos hizo caso. Bueno no del todo. Fue a su casa, se duchó, se cambió y volvió aquí. Ha estado detrás de ti en todas las pruebas que te hemos hecho. Estaba muy preocupado. – la chica miró al muchacho que estaba algo sonrojado. – Ahora, después de verte despierto, parece mucho más relajado. – continuó explicando la chica mientras trabajaba.

-Subaru-san es así – dijo el chico. - Se preocupa mucho por los demás. Es muy amable.

-Esto ya está – comentó la chica cuando acabó su faena. – Dentro de poco notarás menos dolor. Si te sigue doliendo mucho nos llamas y te pondremos un calmante más fuerte. Pero hasta dentro de ocho horas no te podremos poner otro, recuérdalo. – La chica cogió un cuaderno y apuntó la dosis subministrada y la hora. – Hasta luego – se despidió y tras ello salió por la puerta.

-Adiós. – Se despidió el chico, pero no pudo ser escuchado. La enfermera ya estaba fuera.

"Subaru-san estuvo aquí todo el tiempo…" Pensaba el de ojos amatista "Se preocupaba por mí. Yo soy uno más, pero él es él…" Y poco a poco el joven fue teniendo más y más sueño hasta que, involuntariamente, cayó dormido.

X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X

Abrió lentamente los ojos. Le costó volver a ubicarse de nuevo. Una vez hubo reconocido el lugar donde se encontraba giró su cabeza para dirigir la mirada hacia donde esperaba que estuviera el hombre que tanto ansiaba ver. Pero allí no había nadie. Nadie que pudiera ver la lágrima que involuntariamente recorrió su rostro, bajando por su ojo hasta perderse en su mentón. Con bastante dificultad movió su mano derecha tirando de los tubos y la acercó hasta su ojo para secar otra lágrima traicionera que pretendía escaparse de su ojo. Cerró los ojos e intentó recordar las clases que le dio el Sumeragi cuando tenía quince años. Ahí fue cuando se enamoró de él. Esas imágenes estaban claras en su cabeza, igual que la muerte de su tía, la de Kotori, la de Fuuma y también la imagen de Fuuma hiriendo a Subaru en el ojo. El resto de imágenes de sus quince años estaban borrosas.

Justo cuando estaba completamente inmerso en sus pensamientos un ruido lo sacó de ellos. Una puerta se abría. Instintivamente abrió sus ojos para ver quién entraba. Al ver la alta figura de Subaru. Sus ojos se iluminaron y su corazón empezó a latir con más fuerza. En aquel momento maldecía el aparato que marcaba sus pulsaciones.

- ¿Te he despertado? – Preguntó el de ojos verdes al entrar y verlo con los ojos abiertos.

- No, me he despertado hace un momento. – Dijo Kamui intentando, con bastante éxito, esconder su nerviosismo.

-Hace un momento dormías como un crío. – Le informó el mayor. – He salido un momento a buscar tabaco y te despiertas. – Dijo mientras caminaba hacia la butaca para sentarse en ella. - No sabes lo que me ha costado encontrar un bar abierto con máquina de tabaco. Como es domingo los estancos están cerrados – Continuó mientras sacaba el paquete de tabaco de su bolsillo y lo ponía sobre la mesita de noche.

- Si no fumaras no tendrías esos problemas – Le recriminó molesto el más joven girando la cabeza hacia el otro lado.

-¿Aún sigues con las mismas manías de hace tres años? – Preguntó el otro apoyándose en respaldo de la butaca y poniendo sus manos en los reposabrazos de ésta, mientras su cabeza miró al techo blanco de la habitación.

-Si sigues tú con ellas yo también puedo. – Contestó el chico girando su cara para verle y mostrando así sus ojos levemente enrojecidos por las lágrimas que había derramado antes.

El de los ojos verdes bajó su mirada hasta encontrarse con los ojos amatistas que lo miraban acusadores. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo y se abalanzó ligeramente hacia el menor y después solamente sentenció dos palabras

-Has llorado. – Dijo en tono cortante.

-Al despertarme he hecho un mal gesto y se me han escapado un par de lágrimas. – Mintió el chico bastante convencido.

-Llamaré al médico – dijo el más alto.

-No hace falta – Le cortó el chico – Sólo ha sido un mal gesto.

-Me dijo que cuando te despertaras le avisara – Informó el mayor. – Tenía que comentarte no sé qué cosa.

-De acuerdo – accedió Kamui.

El de ojos verdes apretó un botón y tras unos minutos de torturador silencio apareció un médico por la puerta.

-Señor Shirou – Dijo el hombre – soy el doctor Himura y he llevado su caso estos días. Como ya se habrá dado cuenta tiene el brazo izquierdo, la pierna derecha y seis costillas rotas. Su movilidad estará muy reducida hasta que no se soldar sus huesos debería buscar alguien que le ayude. Un familiar o un amigo.

-No tengo familia y no es que sea muy sociable. – Informó el de ojos azules.

-Podría intentar contratar a alguien. Aunque debo decirle que, como ya se debe imaginar, le tendré que dar la baja un tiempo.

-¿Cuánto tiempo?

-Seis meses – Sentenció el doctor.

-¿¡Qué!? – Exclamó el joven cortando al médico. – ¡No puedo estar seis meses de baja! Y además yo voy a la universidad. Perderé todo el curso y con la baja que me quedará no tendré ni para pagar el piso.

-¿De qué trabaja, señor Shirou? – Preguntó el médico.

-Hago de camarero a media jornada. Además el contrato se m acaba a final de mes y si estoy de baja no me lo renovarán… ¡Mierda! No me he acordado siquiera de llamar para decir que estoy ingresado… ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar todo a mí?

-Porque te metes en callejones oscuros y estrechos llenos de gentuza donde no te llama nadie. – Le dijo Subaru en tono cortante. – Me parece que ya eres mayorcito para saber donde debes y donde no debes meterte, ¿no crees?

El pequeño giró la vista apenado. No se atrevía a contestarle así que volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el doctor Himura para que acabara de explicar.

-Bien – Continuó – Aquí podemos tenerle tres o cuatro días más pero no puede quedarse eternamente, ¿Comprende?

-Sí, eso ya lo sé – Dijo resignado el joven

-Doctor – intervino Subaru – Vendrá a mi casa – Sentenció finalmente

…

_**Nota de la autora**_

_Hoooolaaas :)_

_Bueno es mi segundo fic publicado ^^_

_Esta pareja me encanta y como no hay muxa cosa me dije a mi misma "Lika, tienes q hacer un fic d estos dos" y aqui esta lo q ha salido ^//^_

_Bueno al pobre Kamui lo he dejado bien lisiado demo si con ello consigue vivir con Subaru ¿Vale la pena, ne? ^^_

_X cierto, el medico ese me lo e sacado d la manga xD_

_Bueno en el segundo cap… nss q pasara x3_

_Bueno muchos besootes_

_Likaa'o9_


	2. que cambian la vida

**Para mi desgracia ni Kamui ni Subaru pertenecen a mi humilde persona, sino al cuarteto de autoras más fenomenal que se ha visto jamás sobre la tierra: CLAMP**

**Y tras esto, pasemos al fic**

**Accidentes…**

…_**que cambian la vida**_

-¿Qué? – Preguntó sorprendido Kamui

-Que vendrás a vivir conmigo – repitió el mayor – Y sin rechistar – Añadió cuando vio las intenciones de quejarse del otro.

El doctor Himura veía la situación de forma muy cómica. Un hombre se quería llevar a su casa a un lisiado, que parecía dos o tres años más pequeño de lo que realmente era, a su casa y que ,además de estar rojo como un tomate, se le habían acelerado las pulsaciones del corazón tan sólo de sentir eso. Antes de que se le escapara la risa decidió intervenir.

-Entonces ya tiene un problema solucionado. Pero creo que debería llamar a su trabajo y decirles que le ha pasado esto. Lo que creo que también debería hacer es poner una denuncia a la policía – Le aconsejó el doctor muy serio. – Tiene un teléfono ahí – Dijo señalando al lado de la cama, al otro lado de la mesita. – Puede utilizarlo.

-Gracias – dijo él.

-Bueno les dejo que tengo muchos pacientes que me esperan – dijo el hombre al acercarse a la puerta – Nos vemos.

Subaru se levantó de inmediato y caminó hacia el teléfono. Lo descolgó y se dirigió a Kamui.

-Dime el número que te lo marco.

-Sí – dijo el chico y después dijo una serie de números que Subaru marcaba rápidamente. Después el mayor le puso el teléfono cerca del oído y volvió a la butaca que le hacía las veces de cama.

Sonó el tono de marcado tres veces antes de que lo cogieran.

_-Bar Little Birds _(1)_ ¿dígame?_

-Moriuda, soy Shirou – dijo el de ojos amatista con cierto esfuerzo

-_Joder, ya era hora de que dieras señales de vida tío _– Le contestó su interlocutor desde el otro lado de la línea - _¿Dónde mierda te habías metido? Llevas cuatro días sin venir a trabajar y en la universidad nadie sabía nada de ti. No sabes lo cabreado que está el jefe. Te hemos llamado al móvil y no contestabas así que te llamemos a casa y no respondiste tampoco. Ya creíamos que te habías muerto. _

-No pero casi – Contestó el chico

_-¿Cómo que "No pero casi"?_ – preguntó sin entender nada.

-Estoy en el hospital desde el miércoles por la noche. – Dijo secamente.

-_¡¿Qué?! _– gritó el otro sobresaltado – _¿Y qué te ha pasado tío? ¿Por qué no has llamado antes?_

-Tuve un percance con unos tíos en la calle y quisieron jugar a fútbol con mis costillas - bromeó el chico – He estado en coma hasta este mediodía, pero luego me he vuelto a dormir hasta ahora. Lo siento – Se disculpó con voz triste

_-Chaval no te tienes que disculpar _– Dijo el otro chico –_ Hostia espera… ¡Megumi! – _Gritó llamando a alguien -_ ¡Tengo a Shirou al teléfono! ¡Dice que le han pegado una paliza y que está en el hospital!_

_-¡¿Qué?! – _Se escuchó el grito lejano de una chica -_ ¡Qué me dices! Pásamelo. _– Ordenó la chica. - _¿Kamui-kun? _– dijo por el auricular

-Hola Megumi – Saludó amablemente

-_Oh, Kamui-kun qué te han hecho _– dijo escandalizada -_ ¿Qué ha pasado? _Explícamelo – Le pidió preocupada.

-No es nada importante, Megumi. – dijo él quitándole importancia – Me peleé con cuatro tíos en la calle y me patearon las costillas.

-Y la pierna y el brazo – Añadió subaru de fondo, no muy fuerte, pero suficiente para que la chica lo oyera

_-¿Eso es cierto? _– Preguntó escandalizada la muchacha – _Y por cierto, ¿Quién está ahí contigo? ¿Es un médico?_ – Continuó preguntando la chica

-No. – Le respondió él. – Es… - El chico dudaba en qué era Subaru – Un viejo amigo. – Dijo finalmente

-_Vaya. Qué bien que no estés solo_ – Contestó feliz la chica _– ¿En qué hospital estás?_ – Preguntó ella – _Podemos venir a verte_

-Esto… no lo sé – Contestó sinceramente el chico. Estaba completamente desorientado. Lo único que sabía era que estaba en un hospital con un dolor horrible y con Subaru – un momento… - le dijo a la chica y después se dirigió al hombre que lo acompañaba. – Subaru-san, ¿En qué hospital estamos?

-En la Mutua Central. – Respondió el otro

A Kamui se le abrieron los ojos como si fueran platos. Aquel era el hospital más caro de la región. Pero decidió dejar paso a la respuesta de la chica, que esperaba impaciente.

-En la Mutua Central – Repitió Kamui

-_Oh_ – atinó simplemente a decir –_Mira ahora llega el jefe, espera que te lo paso._

_-Kamui_. – Dijo un hombre desde el otro lado de la línea. - _¿Estás bien?_

- Sí. – Mintió el moreno. – Pero, jefe, tendré que coger la baja unos seis meses. – Dijo él.

_-Ahora no te preocupes por eso. Mañana vendremos a verte y hablamos, ¿de acuerdo?_

-Sí – Contestó con voz preocupada.

_-Pues te dejo que el bar se está empezando a llenar de gente _– Dijo el hombre – _Hasta mañana_ – Se despidió.

-Adiós.

Subaru se acercó para colgar el teléfono. Después le miró pensativo. Se había dado cuenta de que le había costado decir "Viejo amigo". No entendía por qué eso le molestaba un poco. También se había dado cuenta de que le esquivaba la mirada constantemente. Quizá le molestaba su presencia.

-Así que un viejo amigo… - Se decidió a hablar el mayor.

El pequeño se enrojeció. Tenía suerte de estar mirando al lado contrario.

-¿He dicho algo malo? – preguntó haciéndose el despistado.

-No. Es sólo que me suena muy frío eso.

-Entonces, ¿Qué debo decir?

-Quita el "viejo", suena mejor. – Le dijo con voz amable.

-Entonces, un amigo. – Repitió de nuevo.

-Sí. Un amigo que tiene que ir a su casa a ducharse. – Le dijo él. Después cogió su gabardina, su paquete de tabaco y se dirigió a la puerta. Cuando ya estaba por salir se dirigió al chico herido – intenta dormir un poco si puedes – Le recomendó. Ahora vengo.

-Hasta ahora – Dijo el de ojos amatista.

Decidió hacer caso al consejo del mayor y cerró los ojos. Sin mucho esfuerzo volvió a dormirse.

X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X

Subaru encendió un cigarrillo al salir del hospital. Después se dirigió hacia su coche, aparcado no muy lejos de allí. Una vez dentro del coche apagó el cigarro y empezó a conducir hacia su casa. Llegó a un gran apartamento y después se dirigió rápidamente a un armario. Cogió la primera camiseta y el primer pantalón que vio. Después cogió unos calzoncillos cualquiera y se fue rapidísimamente a la ducha. Se duchó en menos de diez minutos, se vistió en un decir Jesús y salió a la calle. Llevaba días sin ir a trabajar, no sólo como asesino, sino también en su trabajo habitual. Pero aquello n era importante ahora. Avisó y le dijeron que podrían apañárselas sin él. Lo que realmente le preocupaba era la salud de Kamui. Su apartamento no era el más grande del mundo, pero tenía dos habitaciones y podría ocuparse de él. Si al menor no le molestaba vivir con un asesino a sueldo todo iría bien.

X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X

Tumbado ya le dolía todo, pero cuando lo movieron para llevarlo a la ducha fue lo peor. Un dolor agudo se instaló por su cuerpo. Además la vergüenza se había apoderado de él y no se atrevía ni a quejarse. La enfermera iba diciendo cosas y el pobre Kamui sólo soltaba un susurro dando a entender que la enfermera podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Después de media hora acabaron de duchar al pobre Kamui, que después de eso parecía un tomate, pero el pobre estaba demasiado débil para poder siquiera aguantarse de pie. Un cuarto de hora más tarde llegó Subaru con un periódico bajo el brazo y un olor apestoso a tabaco.

-Hola – Saludó Subaru antes de ir a sentarse - ¿Qué tal vas?

-Acabo de salir de la ducha y un poco más y me muero del dolor y la vergüenza que llevaba encima. Por el resto, igual que antes.

-Te he traído un sudoku electrónico. Puedes jugar con la mano buena – Le dijo chistoso.

-Gracias – Respondió irónicamente estirando su brazo para pillar el cacharrito.

Cogió la maquinita, la encendió y empezó a poner numeritos y al rato se cansó.

-Subaru-san – Lo llamó el pequeño. – ¿Qué haré con mis estudios? Si tengo que estar tantos meses recuperándome no podré ir a clases y tendré que recuperarlas todas a final de curso.

-O si ves que no llegas repites y punto – Le dijo tranquilo.

-Es cierto, no me acordaba. Las esperanzas de todo universitario son repetir curso. – Ironizó el pequeño.

-Puedes estudiar en casa e ir para los exámenes. Le pides los apuntes a alguien, no lo sé yo no entiendo mucho en estas cosas. – Le dijo Subaru.

-Oye y digo yo que te tendré que pagar algo por causarte tantas molestias…

-Déjalo eso – Respondió el de ojos verdes.

-Pero… - Intentó replicarle.

-Ni pero ni pera. – Le cortó el mayor. – Duerme un rato, anda. –Le ordenó cortante.

El de ojos amatista lo probó y lo probó una y otra vez. Se sentía frustrado, no podía ni dar vueltas en la cama. Era realmente un estorbo. En ese momento deseaba haberse quedado en el callejón, o mejor aún, que Fuuma lo hubiera matado después de Kotori. Una lágrima traicionera se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Y deja ya de lamentarte y lloriquear. – Le dijo Subaru al darse cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Me siento como un mueble – Le dijo Kamui en señal de respuesta.

-En las tiendas de muebles no venden chicos con las costillas rotas.

-Y el brazo y la pierna – Añadió imitándolo.

-Oye no te puedes deprimir por algo así – Le dijo sinceramente – Tú eres Kamui ¿Te acuerdas? El que hizo posible que ahora todos estemos aquí ahora mismo. Y la gente que no lo sabe te verá como un cualquiera, pero los que lo sabemos, vemos en ti algo más que un chaval con problemas, vemos un chico fuerte y luchador ¿me oyes?

-Eso sería antes. Ahora no soy más que un chaval con problemas. Además, no sé qué dices tanto de que yo he hecho posible que todos estemos aquí, cuando tú te cambiaste de bando – Le dijo para la molestia del mayor.

-No pasaba por un buen momento que digamos – Se excusó con mala cara.

-Lo sé, perdón. – Se disculpó el de ojos amatista – Pero todo y que te cambiaste de bando, en la última batalla no hiciste nada.

-Es que no podía hacer nada. – Le dijo el de ojos verdes. – Yo ya no puedo crear kekkais así que no se me podía llamar más Dragón del Cielo, pero me niego a destruirlas.

-Yo tampoco puedo crearlas. – Dijo apenado.

-Ahora tampoco lo necesitamos. Duerme. – Ordenó el más alto.

-Estoy harto de dormir. – Le respondió Kamui

-Ya pero es que es de noche y mañana vendrán tus compañeros de trabajo, así que necesitas ponerles buena cara, y no el careto ese de amargado que llevas. Y yo también tengo sueño, así que buenas noches – Y tras decir esto cerró los ojos y acomodó su cabeza hacia atrás.

-Buenas noches Subaru-san – Le dijo el chico y minutos después la paz reinaba en aquella habitación donde solamente se podían escuchar las respiraciones calmadas de ambos chicos.

_Notas:_

_1. Para el nombre del bar donde trabaja Kamui me he basado en el bar más asqueroso de mi barrio, conocido por sus clientes como "Los pajaritos". Doy fe de que ese lugar da asco y está lleno de roña._

_Por cierto los compañeros de trabajo de Kamui me los he sacado también de la manga._

_Y bueno no hay mucho más que decir_

_Estos primeros capítulos serán más bien de situación (os habréis dado cuenta) pero ya tengo pensados los realmente buenos muajaja… Así que ya sabéis a tener paciencia._

_Y pasemos a responder reviews_

_Kiseki nKoi: Gracias por los ánimos ^^ Me alegro de que te guste el capítulo… Para el próximo o como mucho el siguiente ya están en casita haciendo sus cosillas XD_

_Time traveler Joe: Si este cap ya te ha parecido tierno espera a los que vendrán xD… Y no te puedes quejar de que haya tardado. Tres días desde que dejaste tu review, aunque debo decir que al día siguiente ya lo tenía, pero no pude publicar xD_

_Ahora sí que me despido_

_Besos :)_

_Lika'09_

_21/2/09_

_03:11 a.m, GTM+1 (debía ponerlo XD)_


	3. con las visitas

**Ni Kamui ni Subaru pertenecen a mi humilde persona, sino a las grandiosas, brillantes, crueles, etc. CLAMP**

**Como ya es costumbre que diga, sin más preámbulos, pasemos al fic**

**Accidentes…**

…**con las visitas**

Tres personas entraron por la mañana a la habitación de Kamui, un hombre, un chico y una chica. El hombre tenía sobre unos cuarenta años y era de complexión fuerte, el chico era alto y delgado y parecía tener la misma edad de Kamui y por último la chica era bajita y delgada y también debía tener la edad de Kamui.

Al entrar las visitas, los dos chicos estaban degustando el vomitivo desayuno que le traían a Kamui y que, por verse incapaz de acabárselo él solo, Subaru le ayudaba a acabarse el plato comiendo algo. Cuando los vieron entrar dejaron el desayuno en la mesita y se disculparon. Después la chica se acercó a Kamui en un intento de abrazarlo, pero el chico no estaba para recibir abrazos en ese momento.

-Perdón – Se disculpó sonrojada la chica.

-No pasa nada – Dijo el chico de ojos azules.

-Joder tío como te han dejado – Comentó el chico alto y después se retorcía de dolor por el pisotón que le había dado su jefe.

-¿Cómo estás chaval? – Le preguntó el hombre.

-Pues ya ve, vivo – Contestó Kamui con una media sonrisa irónica.

-¡No hagas broma, Kamui-kun! – Le regaño la chica.

-Por cierto, os tengo que presentar a Subaru-san. – Dijo Kamui cambiando de tema. – Ese hombre de ahí – Dijo señalando con la mirada a Subaru – es Subaru Sumeragi.

-Encantado – Dijo el hombre de ojos esmeralda.

-Yo soy Megumi Kumiko – Dijo la chica haciendo una reverencia. – Encantada

-Igualmente – Respondió por educación, aunque realmente le importaban menos que una piedra esa gente

-Mi nombre es Kotaro Moriuda, encantado de conocerle Sumeragi-san.

-Lo mismo digo. – Volvió a decir Subaru.

-Yo soy el jefe de Kamui. Me llamo Futoshi Fujiwara – y acto seguido le extendió la mano, gesto que respondió el Sumeragi de la misma manera.

-Bueno ahora ya nos conocemos todos – Dijo Kamui para romper un poco el hielo.

-Oye Kamui-kun – Dijo la chica – Ahora no podrás venir a la universidad.

-He pensado un poco en eso – Dijo Kamui con tono apenado. – ¿Vosotros dos podríais pasarme los apuntes por mail? – Preguntó el chico. – Así podría estudiar en casa y presentarme a los exámenes.

-Claro, aunque los míos no sé si los entenderás – Dijo Moriuda.

-Imposible entre tanta rayada y los dibujitos del margen – Dijo la chica mirándolo con mala cara.

-No son dibujitos, es arte.

-Lo que decía Megumi, dibujitos – Dijo Kamui para hacerle rabiar. – Pero lo entiendo igual.

-Lo ves – Dijo Moriuda girándose a ver a la chica.

-Dejad de discutir – Dijo el jefe.

-Perdón jefe – Se disculparon los tres chicos a unísono.

-Mira Kamui yo quería hablarte sobre tu trabajo. – Dijo el hombre.

-No me va a mantener el contrato ¿verdad? – Dijo Kamui.

-Lo siento mucho chaval pero no puedo. Ya sabes cómo está la cosa y no puedo estar haciendo obras de caridad.

-No pasa nada – Dijo Kamui. – No es su culpa que a mí me haya pasado esto.

-Pero – intervino Moriuda - ¿Y el piso? ¿Cómo lo pagarás? Además mientras estés todo escayolado necesitarás ayuda.

-Sí. Bueno… - Dijo el chico sin saber exactamente cómo decir lo que quería decir – Es que… me voy a vivir con Subaru-san – Dijo al final bastante sonrojado.

-¿Qué? – Exclamaron los tres a unísono a la vez que miraban a Subaru. Éste por su parte se limitaba a mirarlos a todos como si fueran simples piedras parlantes y, por cierto, bastante molestas.

-Es cierto – dijo Subaru – El pobre chico se quedaba colgado y le dije que se viniera a mi casa.

-Perdone Sumeragi-san – Intervino el hombre - ¿Podemos salir un momento?

-Claro – Dijo a la vez que se levantaba para salir.

Los tres jóvenes se quedaron dentro sorprendidos por lo que había hecho su jefe, pero al poco Megumi y Moriuda iniciaron también su tanda de preguntas

-¿Qué quiere decir que te vas a vivir con él? – Preguntó la chica.

-Pues que mientras tenga los huesos hechos papilla viviré con Subaru-san.

-Pero tú de qué mierda le conoces – Preguntó Moriuda.

-Bueno hace tres años tuvimos que arreglar algunos asuntillos juntos. – Dijo él intentando no revelar toda la historia.

-¿Qué asuntillos? – Volvió a preguntar la chica.

-Es demasiado largo como para explicártelo. Y además creo que no lo entenderías.

-¿Me estás llamando corta? – Preguntó la chica visiblemente molesta.

-No – Respondió secamente el de ojos azules – Lo que pasa es que no lo entiendo ni yo casi. Lo único que sé es que estoy vivo gracias a él por segunda vez así que le estoy demasiado agradecido.

-¿Por segunda vez? – Preguntó Moriuda sorprendido.

-Ya te he dicho que hace tres años que le conozco. Me pasaron muchas cosas que no quiero recordar y él me ayudo muchísimo. – Dijo con un tono algo entristecido.

-Bueno si es lo que quieres, adelante – Le dijo su compañero de trabajo.

Fuera de la habitación los dos hombres hablaban también sobre lo que había dicho Kamui.

-¿De qué quería hablarme? – Preguntó Subaru

-¿Por qué quiere llevarse a Kamui a su casa? – Le espetó el jefe de Kamui.

-Parece que no tenga ojos en la cara ¿Es que acaso no ve cómo está? – Dijo Subaru - Por el amor de Dios no puede hacer nada en el estado en que se encuentra, y además ahora que se ha quedado sin faena le quedara una paguita de nada i menos y no podrá pagarse el piso, ¿le parecen pocas razones?

-Yo veo una mucho más realista – Dijo el hombre – He visto cómo le mira Kamui y cómo le mira usted a él, creo que ya me entiende.

-Si quisiera pasármelo por la piedra ya lo hubiera hecho hace tiempo. – Le contestó tan vulgarmente como pudo.

-Me parece que él confía demasiado en usted y creo que le va a hacer daño.

-Le voy a dejar varias cosas claras. La primera es que usted a mí no me conoce y no sabe cómo soy. La segunda es que a diferencia de lo que cree Kamui yo no soy una buena persona. Quizá cuando me conoció sí, pero las cosas han cambiado mucho y él lo sabe, pero no tengo intenciones de hacerle daño, eso se lo aseguro. Ya se lo he dicho antes. Si yo quisiera hacerle algo ya se lo hubiera hecho, pero no se lo he hecho, así que no se ponga a hacer suposiciones tan rápido, ¿le queda claro?

-Es sólo un chaval y ya vive solo. – Dijo el hombre – Yo no sé qué ha pasado en su casa pero seguro que no lo está pasando bien.

-¿Realmente no lo sabe? – Dijo sorprendido Subaru, el hombre negó con la cabeza – no soy nadie para contarlo pero se lo voy a resumir un poco. - Kamui creció sin padre y a los quince años su madre murió en un incendio, además tuvo otros problemas que no le voy a contar y cuando le conocí estaba en un estado de depresión total. Después pasaron muchas otras cosas que tampoco le voy a contar porque no soy nadie para contarlas y luego perdimos el contacto y hasta ahora no supe nada más de él.

-Así que vive solo porque sus padres murieron – Reflexionó el hombre – Y usted dice haberlo conocido cuando murió su madre.

-Unos meses después, sí.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo le ayudó a salir de la depresión en la que dice que se encontraba?

-Eso no le interesa. – Le contestó el de ojos esmeralda tajante – Sólo le voy a decir que yo pasé por experiencias también traumáticas con una edad similar y le hice entender que no podía encerrarse en sí mismo, nada más.

-Mire, creo que ya son ambos mayorcitos, pero si me entero que le ha pasado algo le aseguro que me encargaré yo mismo que no lo cuente. – Dijo el señor Fujiwara.

-Le daré un consejo – Dijo Subaru – No intente acercarse a mí más de lo que está ahora porque si lo hace le aseguro que ese farol que se acaba de marcar se hará realidad por mi parte, ¿me entiende?

-¿Me está amenazando?

-Veo que le ha costado un poco pillarlo. – Respondió el de ojos esmeralda dándole a entender que sí.

-Tiene razón, Sumeragi-san, Kamui no tiene ni idea de cómo es usted realmente.

-No vamos a llegar a ninguna parte con esta conversación – Dijo Subaru harto de tanta tontería – Entremos y hagamos ver que nos llevamos de maravilla, ¿le parece?

El señor Fujiwara pasó por su lado sin más y se dirigió a la puerta para volver a entrar en la habitación. Subaru por su parte sólo entró, se acercó a la mesita de noche, cogió su paquete de cigarrillos y se dirigió de nuevo a la puerta para salir a la calle a fumarse otro cigarro. Una vez allí se paró y se giró mirando claramente a Kamui.

-Luego vuelvo – Dijo secamente.

-Subaru-san – Lo llamó Kamui, gesto que el mayor respondió girándose a mirarlo – Si fumas tanto la próxima vez que entres a un hospital será con un cáncer de pulmón galopante.

-Me sé de uno que fumaba como un carretero y no se murió de eso precisamente – Le respondió refiriéndose evidentemente a Seishirou – Y ahora si me disculpas. – Dijo saliendo por la puerta.

-No se lo sacará nunca de la cabeza, está claro – Murmuró Kamui para sí.

-Kamui-kun – Dijo Megumi sacándole de sus pensamientos.

-Eh… Dime – Dijo él una vez hubo vuelto a la Tierra.

-Esto… Sumeragi-san, ¿de qué trabaja? – Preguntó la chica inocentemente.

El chico cambió significativamente el aspecto de su cara. No podía decirle que era asesino a sueldo desde que mató al amor de su vida, aunque tampoco sabía si tenía otra faena.

-No tengo ni idea – Respondió para salir del apuro.

-No sé qué vamos a hacer de ti, Shirou. – Le dijo su compañero.

-No me gusto lo más mínimo ese Subaru Sumeragi. – Dijo el jefe.

-Yo lo he encontrado un hombre un poco seco – Dijo Moriuda – Pero no parecía mala gente.

-Sumeragi… Me suena mucho ese apellido ahora que me pongo a pensar – Dijo Megumi.

-Tú – Dijo Kamui - ¿Eres de Kyoto, verdad?

-Sí, mis abuelos aún viven allí y voy todos los veranos… ¡Oh no puede ser! – Exclamó ella – Ese hombre es…

-Por fin te has dado cuenta – Dijo Kamui.

-No es posible. – Dijo de nuevo la chica.

-¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – Preguntó Moriuda extrañado.

-Subaru Sumeragi es el treceavo líder del clan de onmyoujis más importante del Japón: el clan Sumeragi.

-Así es – Corroboró el chico de ojos amatista.

-Pero tengo entendido que vino a Tokyo para resolver unos asuntos pendientes con un clan enemigo. – Dijo Megumi.

-Eso se resolvió hace tiempo por si no lo sabías – Le dijo Kamui con un deje de tristeza.

-Eso significa que no es un cualquiera – Dijo el jefe de los chicos – Y si tú te codeabas con él significa que tampoco lo eres.

-Digamos que estaba sobrevalorado, pero ahora soy un donnadie. – Dijo Kamui quitando importancia a lo que un día fue y lo que hizo en el tiempo en que era Kamui, el líder de los Dragones del Cielo.

Se quedaron todos sin palabras. Ninguno de los tres visitantes sabía qué responderle y se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos.

Por otra parte, Subaru hacía rato que se había acabado su cigarrillo, pero no tenía ganas de verles las caras a esas personas tan molestosas, así que se había sentado un rato en un banco de delante del hospital. Estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en su hermana, en Seishiro y en Kamui. No sabía qué tenía ese niño que le hacía sentir como cuando le conoció.

"Nee-san, te necesito." – Pensaba Subaru – "Necesito que me ayudes. Necesito que me guíes. Te necesito a mi lado. Necesito que alguien me abrace y me diga que todo está bien. Nee-san."

Tras unos largos diez minutos de pensamientos de ese tipo decidió subir a ver si Kamui había resistido tanto rato con las visitas. Subió tranquilamente con el ascensor y una vez llegó al piso caminó hasta la habitación de Kamui, encontrándoles a todos callados como si de un funeral se tratase.

-Les acompaño en el sentimiento, ironizó yendo hacia su butaca.

-Es que nos entrenábamos para cuando tuviéramos que venir por tus pulmones – Le siguió la ironía el joven de ojos amatista.

-Nosotros no iremos marchando – Dijo el señor Fujiwara. – Espero que te recuperes pronto.

-Adiós Kamui-kun – Le dijo Megumi dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-Ya te iré pasando los apuntes eh – Le dijo Moriuda poniéndosela chaqueta – Venga, mejórate. – Le dijo para acabar de despedirse mientras salí por la puerta.

-Buf – Suspiró el menor – Por fin se han largado. Son tan molestosos a veces esos dos.

-Creía que erais amigos – Le dijo Subaru.

-No sé si es el mejor título para ellos. Son más bien compañeros.

-Tu jefe también es un tío muy molesto. Se pensaba que te me quiero cepillar. Por favor, como si fueras tan tonto de dejarte seducir por alguien como yo. – Le dijo Subaru mientras miraba de reojo la ventana que había tras su espalda.

-¿Eso dijo el señor Fujiwara? – Preguntó Kamui visiblemente sonrojado.

-Más o menos – Contestó el mayor mientras se giraba a verle la cara – Oye Kamui, pareces un tomate.

-Es que no me imaginaba que le señor Fujiwara pudiera tener una mente tan perversa. – Dijo para excusarse.

-Pandilla de viejos verdes – Dijo Subaru con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Por cierto, cambiando de tema, ¿De verdad no sabes nada sobre los otros Dragones?

-Ni idea. Les perdí el contacto. Además me cambié de instituto y como es evidente la universidad tampoco la curso en el CLAMP Campus.

-Te has convertido tú también en un tipo solitario. – Le dijo el de ojos esmeralda.

-Subaru-san, antes Megumi me preguntó de qué trabajas y no supe qué responderle, porque como te imaginarás no voy a decirle a mi compañera de trabajo que me voy a vivir a casa de un asesino a sueldo.

-Eso es en mis ratos libres. – Le corrigió Subaru – Legalmente trabajo en una protectora de animales.

-Pobres bichos no quiero saber qué les harás para que paguen ellos por tu vida.

-A los de la protectora no les hago nada. Para esas cosas me cargo a las palomas del parque, que nadie las echará de menos. – Dijo el mayor algo molesto.

-Yo creo que los ancianos esos obsesionados con echarles pan sí que las echarán de menos. – Dijo Kamui para tocarle la moral.

-Teóricamente eso es ilegal, así que, dentro de lo malo, aún hago algo bueno.

-Es cierto, gracias a ti veo los parques mucho más limpios. – Le contestó para seguir con su objetivo.

-No te recordaba tan sarcástico

-Yo tampoco sabía que fuera así, la verdad me sorprendo a mí mismo.

-Y otra cosa – Dijo Subaru volviendo a cambiar de tema – Esa tal Megumi parecía muy preocupada por ti, como si hubiera rollo entre vosotros.

-Muy a su pesar no lo hay – Respondió Kamui de mala gana – Le di calabazas el mes pasado, y desde entonces está aún más plasta. Yo le pongo buena cara por educación, pero es que a veces me siento culpable y no sé cómo mirarle.

Si le hubieras dicho que sí sin sentir nada hacia ella hubiera sido peor. – Le respondió él mirando hacia otro lugar.

-Y eso por qué – Le dijo.

-Pues porque aunque ella hubiera sido feliz un tiempo pensando que tú la querías de la misma forma que ella te quiere a ti, tú no sentirías lo mismo, así que estarías mintiendo, y sé que a ti no te gusta mentir, y al cabo de un tiempo ella se daría cuenta por muy tonta que parezca ser – Cuando Subaru dijo esto, Kamui tuvo que contener una risita – y se sentiría frustrada por pensar que estás con ella sólo por lástima.

-Como se nota que entiendes en estos temas. – Le dijo Kamui impresionado.

-Así que eres un rompecorazones. – le dijo el mayor tratando de devolverle sus ironías. – Vas dando calabazas a muchas chicas por lo que parece.

-Y no sabes lo molesto que es. Después la mayoría empiezan a salir con otros chicos, como debe ser, y se ponen a besarse con ellos delante de mí, como si me importara algo a mí. Otras cada vez que me ven se van llorando, otras vienen y se hacen las simpáticas, otras me traen el desayuno, otras me miran con cara de odio… Cada una es un mundo, pero las veo a todas igual de pesadas.

-Eso es muy doloroso para ellas. Quiero decir, que las veas a todas iguales, como si fueran guijarros. Te lo aseguro, sé de qué hablo.

-Lo siento, no quería ofenderte. Seguramente sigues siendo el mismo de antes incluso que yo te conociera. – Le dijo Kamui con aire melanconioso.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Que tienes la cualidad de ser terriblemente empático. Te metes en la piel de la gente aunque no les conozcas, aunque intentes ir de tipo duro y eso, pero sigues siendo una buena persona.

-Creo que tú y mi hermana os llevarías muy bien. – Dijo Subaru.

-Seguro que era una gran persona. Siento mucho no haberla podido conocer. – Dijo con una voz muy triste.

-Eras un crío cuando murió. – Le dijo el de ojos esmeralda - Pero gracias igualmente.

-De nada. Para lo que necesites, aquí estoy. – Le dijo con una sonrisa, que en un instante se resquebrajó en una mueca de dolor.

-¿Estás bien? – Le preguntó Subaru a la vez que se levantaba de la silla para acercarse a él.

-Sí, sólo es el brazo que me duele un poco. – Le respondió tratando de esconder su expresión.

-Llamaré a la enfermera para que te suba la dosis de calmante – Dijo el hombre a la vez que se dirigía a apretar el botón para avisar a la enfermera.

-Oye, Subaru-san – Lo llamó el chico.

-Dime – Le dijo el hombre con cara preocupada.

-Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

-De nada.

…

**Notas de la autora:**

_Holaaa_

_Tras nosecuantos días, he vuelto xD_

_Bueno e tardado un poquito, verdad?:S_

_Es que entre que estaba de exámenes y que llevo toda la semana malita estoy apañada TT_

_Bueno pero aquí estoy de nuevo a la carga!! muajaja_

_Bueno este cap no s´cómo lo veréis.. :S_

_Como habéis podido comprobar Subby-chan está obsesionado con que no es buena persona, pero todos sabemos que aunque sea asesino a sueldo lo es, nee? Y aunque no lo sea solo con lo mono que es tiene todos los pecados perdonados._

_Y el pobre Kamui está deprimido a más no poder ehh.. u.u.. se considera un donnadie solitario u.u.. aiins que mala q soy xD_

_En el próximo capi a se van a casita.. muajaja.. Aunque habrá que esperar al menos un par d capis a qua al pobre Kamui-kun se le solden los huesos y puedan hacer sus cosas.. ya me entendeis_

_Bueno y como no podía ser d otra manera ahora toca responder reviews:_

_Kiseki_nKoi: me alegro que te gustee como escriboo *-* De verdad me hace mucha ilusión Y_Y espero que este te parezca un poco más largo, creo q lo es xD_

_Yami RosenkreuZ: Me honra que mi fic llame la atención a alguien. Con el summary tan penoso que tiene la verdad yo no me lo leería ni p'atrás (la autora diciendo esto, que mal que vamos) Perp bien, aquí estoy para calmar tu ansia del próximo cap xD Deseo que te guste ;)_

_time traveler Joe: La verdad es que al releerlo yo también me reí un poquitín con la llamada vvU xD i por la tardanza no te preocupes que yo he tardado aun una semana en subir u.u_

_Quiero dar las gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan un review. De veras a mí me anima muchísimo. A veces la gente no entiende que a mí me haga tanta ilusión que un desconocido, alguien a quién probablemente no veré nunca, me diga que lo que hago le gusta. Pero es por eso que me gusta. Porque como yo no conozco a estas personas sé que si me dicen algo así no es por educación o por quedar bien, sino porque realmente les ha gustado ¿No creéis? Quizás me equivoque, pero aunque lo haga me gusta pensar así. Es agradable pensar que a alguien le gusta lo que yo hago y que no estoy sumergida dentro de la mediocridad, así que gracias por los ánimos =D_

_Bueno quería aclarar algo más. Tras releerme de nuevo X/1999 me he fijado en que Kamui no utiliza el honorífico para llamar a Subaru, aun así yo se lo voy a seguir poniendo hasta que acaben juntos, un poco simbólicamente para representar el respeto con el que Kamui esconde su enamoramiento. Si la explicación os a liado un poco lo siento, pero mi retorcida mente es así xD_

_Y hasta aquí mis notas x3_

_Un besazoooo0_

_Lika-chaan (:_


	4. conviviendo

**Esta fantástica y preciosa pareja, para mi desgracia, no pertenece a este gusano que es mi persona, sino A LAS GRANDES Y MARAVILLOSAS DIOSAS **_**CLAMP.**_ **Una servidora de ustedes sólo la toma prestada para saciar su sed fangirlistica y la de algún/a otro/a lector/a que haga el honor de leerlo y **_**dejar un review**_**… (lalala)**

**Y una vez dicho esto, al fic!**

**Accidentes…**

…_**conviviendo**_

Al día siguiente por la mañana, Kamui y Subaru se dirigieron al apartamento del menor en busca de sus cosas. Kamui iba con una muleta y prácticamente no podía ni moverse, pero aun así él aguantó todo lo que podía hasta llegar al coche de Subaru. Al llegar se sentó, ayudado por Subaru, en el asiento del copiloto. Guió al mayor por las calles de Tokyo hasta llegar a su apartamento. Subaru ayudó de nuevo a Kamui a bajar del coche y después a entrar al edificio. Una vez dentro cogieron el ascensor hasta un tercer piso y entraron por la puerta del apartamento de Kamui. Kamui caminó apoyándose en su muleta hasta llegar a la sala de estar-comedor. Lentamente se sentó sobre el sofá con bastante esfuerzo y una provocativa cara de dolor a ojos de Subaru, que no sabía por qué, le había gustado esa expresión en el pequeño, aunque poco tardó en deshacerse de ese pensamiento.

-Oh, mi querido sofá ¡cuánto te he extrañado! – Dijo el pequeño dramatizando con los ojos cerrados y tras abrirlos miró a Subaru, que estaba de pie apoyado en el marco de la puerta. – Te ofrecería algo pero es que estoy pelado y mi nevera está desierta.

-No te preocupes. – Dijo Subaru – Si me dices qué quieres que coja y dónde está lo voy a buscar.

-De momento coge el portátil y los libros de la uni. – Dijo Kamui – Está en la habitación. Ahora cuando me levante ya iremos a coger la ropa, que con eso tendremos faena.

Subaru se fue a la habitación y en cinco minutos volvió con el portátil de marras, lo dejó sobre la mesa y después tuvo que hacer dos viajes más a la habitación para llevar lo que en total eran unos quince libros más o menos.

-¿De verdad os hacen llevar tantos libros en la universidad? Deben salir por un pastón – Dijo Subaru sorprendido.

-Aun suerte que estoy becado, sino, no podría pagarme los estudios ni de coña. - Dijo Kamui mirando hacia el otro lado.

Después puso su mano sana en el sofá y trató, inútilmente, levantarse. A ese gesto Subaru se acercó rápidamente y agarrándolo por el brazo y poniendo otro brazo en su cintura, le ayudó delicadamente a levantarse.

-Gracias, Subaru-san – Dijo Kamui un poco sonrojado por el contacto tan cercano que tenía con esa persona.

-Vayamos a ver eso que dices que nos dará tanta faena – Dijo el más alto mientras ayudaba a caminar a Kamui, si a esos saltitos a pata coja se les podía llamar caminar.

Una vez llegaron a la habitación Kamui se sentó en el borde de la cama de cara al armario y le hizo una señal con los ojos a Subaru para que abriera una de las tres puertas que este tenía, pero justo cuando Subaru tenía las mano en el pomo la voz del chico de ojos amatista le detuvo.

-Prométeme que no te asustarás. – Dijo Kamui.

-Menuda chorrada. – Dijo Subaru y acto seguido abrió el armario, quedando semi-petrificado – Esto… se parece a mi armario… en la época en que Hokuto-chan aun vivía. – Dijo Subaru en ver el paraíso de color que había en el armario de Kamui, aunque la mayoría de piezas eran simples camisas con detalles que le daban un toque de modernidad.

-La ropa blanca y negra está en el otro lado. – Dijo Kamui tratando de excusarse.

Subaru abrió la otra puerta y encontró estanterías llenas de pantalones i camisetas de color blanco y negro. Temeroso, abrió el siguiente estante y se encontró con lo que le faltaba.

-Esto es peor que mi armario en mis buenos tiempos. ¡Esto es el armario de mi hermana! – Dijo Subaru contemplando siete estantes llenos de calzoncillos ordenados por tonalidades, y a su vez con los colores del arco iris.

-En los cajones está los calcetines. – Dijo el menor sonrojado. – Y los zapatos están bajo la cama.

-¿Tú no eras pobre? – Dijo el Sumeragi mirando mal a Kamui.

-Me gasto todo lo que gano en ropa. Adoro ir bien vestido y conjuntado.

-Igualito a Hokuto. – Murmuró entre dientes - A ver, entre esta gran montaña de ropa ¿Qué cojo?

Kamui le señaló diversas piezas de ropa, hasta llenar tres maletas y otra de zapatos. Los dos tenían en cuenta que lo más probable era que Kamui no volviera allí, así que tras salir del apartamento y llegar al coche, Kamui dijo:

-Con esto bastará, por ahora.

-Ahora que estás sin faena y te vendrás a vivir conmigo, ¿qué harás con el apartamento? – Preguntó Subaru.

-Pues hablaré con el propietario y cancelaremos el contrato del alquiler, y después será lo que me depare el destino.

-Te puedes quedar conmigo el tiempo que quieras – Le ofreció el de ojos esmeralda.

-Gracias, pero no quiero molestar. Me quedaré el tiempo necesario y después me apañaré como pueda.

El camino hasta la casa del Sumeragi fue bastante silencioso, hasta que llegaron a unos bloques lujosos cercanos a la universidad de Kamui. Subaru ayudó a Kamui a llegar hasta el ático donde vivía y lo dejó recostado en el sofá, mientras él iba a buscar las maletas.

Kamui observó la salita del ático. Era luminosa y tenía un gran ventanal que daba a una terraza que seguro que una vez llegado el verano era espléndida para tomar el sol. Cuando Subaru llegó le hizo una pequeña ruta a Kamui, utilizando la silla del ordenador como silla de ruedas. Pasaron por la cocina, que estaba al lado del comedor, por la habitación de Subaru, que quedaba tenía también una pequeña terracita, por el amplio y lujoso baño y al final por la que iba a ser la habitación de Kamui. Era una habitación grande, aunque no tanto como la de Subaru, y tenía un gran ventanal. Tenía un armario de dos puertas cerca de la puerta y una pequeña cama de matrimonio en el centro con dos mesitas, una a cada lado. Sobre la cama había un cuadro de un cerezo y en la pared de enfrente había una estantería. Con algunas figuras de decoración.

-Creo que este armario será pequeño. – Bromeó Subaru.

-Podríamos traer el de mi apartamento, los otros muebles van con el piso pero el armario me lo tuve que comprar.

-No me extraña con la de ropa que tienes.

-Y tengo más de la mitad allí. – Dijo Kamui un poco apenado.

-Creo que con una semana habrá suficiente para traerla toda aquí, ¿no crees?

-Supongo. Por cierto, tienes un piso muy bonito. – Dijo el de ojos amatista.

-Si lo comparamos con el cuchitril donde vivías tú, sí.

-No todos estamos forrados.

-Cierto. – Corroboró Subaru - ¿Qué quieres comer hoy? – Dijo cambiando rotundamente de tema.

-Lo que tú quieras, no tengo hambre. – Le dijo el chico sinceramente.

-Ya somos dos, pero tienes que comer que no has crecido nada desde la última vez que nos vimos y seguro que es por eso.

-¡He crecido seis centímetros! – Dijo Kamui molesto.

-Uix sí, menudo gigante. – Dijo el mayor para hacerlo enfadar. – Aunque mejor que no crezcas, así estás más mono.

Kamui se quedó sin palabras, completamente sonrojado y sin saber a dónde mirar.

-Tranquilo que no te voy a violar ni nada así – Dijo Subaru en tono humorístico. – aunque creo que los tíos esos que te pegaron la paliza sí tenían intenciones de hacerlo. – Añadió muy serio.

-Subaru-san… - Dijo el chico casi en un susurro.

-Continuemos con la comida ¿Te va bien arroz tres delicias?

-Sí. – Respondió el chico secamente, pensando en lo que le acababa de decir su nuevo compañero de piso.

-Túmbate un rato mientras hago la comida. – Le recomendó el mayor saliendo de la habitación.

Kamui se tumbó, con mucho esfuerzo, en la cama y se quedó un rato pensativo.

-Creo que si fueras tú no me importaría. – Dijo el chico pensando en voz alta.

X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X

Subaru entró en la habitación de Kamui sin llamar siquiera para avisarle de que la comida estaba lista, pero lo encontró durmiendo. Se acercó a él y miró la expresión de molestia que se había quedado en su cara por el dolor que llevaba encima.

-A saber en qué estarías pensando – Dijo el mayor acercando su mano al pelo del exlíder de los Dragones del Cielo. – Despierta, Kamui. – Le dijo acariciándole la cabeza.

-Subaru-san… - Lo nombró Kamui medio dormido.

-Me vas a gastar el nombre. – Le dijo con una tierna sonrisa en los labios. – Te ayudaré a levantarte.

Subaru ayudó a Kamui y le acompañó hasta el comedor. Después sirvió los platos y ambos comieron en silencio hasta que Subaru se decidió a hablar.

-Llevo rato preguntándome algo.

-Dime. – Le dijo Kamui con un tono amable.

-¿Qué estudias?

-Arquitectura. – Respondió el más bajito.

-¿Por qué te decidiste por esa carrera? – Le preguntó Subaru interesado.

-Lo decidí por lo que pasó hace tres años. Todos esos edificios que se destruyeron... – Dijo Kamui con un deje de tristeza- de alguna manera deben ser reconstruidos, por eso pensé que si estudiaba arquitectura podría ayudar de alguna manera.

-Definitivamente eres una monada. – Le dijo el mayor.

-No soy una monada. – Le replicó él seriamente.

-Que sí – Insistió el mayor para hacerle enfadar.

-Entonces si yo soy mono, tú eres tierno. – Dijo el menor para devolverle la bromita.

-No soy para nada tierno. – Le dijo Subaru sonrojado.

-Entonces yo no soy mono.

-Trato hecho – Dijo Subaru para sacarse su nueva etiqueta de encima. – Pero sigo creyendo que lo eres. – Añadió riendo.

-Lo mismo digo. – Respondió el de ojos amatista riendo también.

-Hacía tiempo que no me reía. – Le dijo el mayor con un rastro de sonrisa aun presente en su cara.

-Yo igual. – Respondió Kamui. – Dicen que reír alarga la vida.

-También salen arrugas – Dijo Subaru - ¿No le importará a tu carita de niño bueno que le salgan arruguitas?

-Aun falta mucho para eso. – Le dijo Kamui sonriendo aun.

Los días pasaban y ellos se iban acostumbrando cada vez más a la presencia del otro. Para Kamui vivir con Subaru era casi un lujo, porque aunque se fuera temprano por la mañana luego llegaba al mediodía para comer, le preparaba a él también la comida y trabajaba sólo tres horas más por la tarde y volvía a atender a su huésped. Para Subaru también le gustaba, porque por mucha faena que le diera la compañía de Kamui era muy agradable y ambos ya se habían acostumbrado a sus risitas diarias por tonterías como decidir quién era el más mono de los dos, aunque Kamui aprovechaba la bromita para coquetear con el mayor sin que se notara mucho.

Los grandes problemas los tenían con la hora de la ducha de Kamui. A las dos semanas Subaru ya se acostumbró al color carmesí de las mejillas del menor cada vez que le ayudaba en el baño, pero el primer día al verlo completamente desnudo no pudo evitar soltar un "No veas, va bien calzado el niño".

X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X . x . X

Tras un mes, su relación era cada día más estrecha. Un día estaban sentados en el sofá, uno en cada punta mirando la tele completamente embalsamados, cuando a Subaru le dio por romper el silencio.

-Tengo una duda. – Empezó el mayor. El exlíder de los Dragones del Cielo se giró dándole a entender que le escuchaba. – A veces dudo que seas consciente de que vives con el mismísimo Sakurazukamori.

-Hago ver que no lo soy. – Dijo Kamui tan tranquilo. – Así puedo vivir más tranquilo.

-El sofá donde estás sentado lo pagué cargándome a una pobre ancianita.

-Y seguro que te lo pidieron las buenas personas de sus hijos y su yerno que se llevaron un pastón de la herencia. – Dijo el menor.

-¿Y cómo sabes que no te voy a hacer nada a ti?

-Es que sigo creyendo que eres un hombre tierno que se tiene en mal concepto. – Dijo Kamui tan tranquilo mirando la tele.

-Yo no soy tierno, y te aseguro que he cambiado en estos dos años.

-No creo que me hagas nada malo, si quisieras hacerlo lo habrías hecho cuando nos vimos.

-¿Y si en realidad quisiera… - Dijo inclinándose un poco hacia el menor. - …acostarme contigo cuando te recuperes?

-Sigo dudando mucho que lo vayas a hacer. – Dijo un poco más nervioso Kamui.

-Qué mono – Dijo Subaru con voz seductora y antes de que Kamui se diera cuenta el mayor le había cogido la cara entre sus manos y le había dado un beso, que era más bien un contacto entre sus bocas, pero ninguno de los dos había hecho el más mínimo intento de abrirla.

Kamui se sorprendió un poco al principio, pero después sonrió levemente y se separó del mayor muy sonrojado.

-Me lo acabas de demostrar, con eso lo único que querías era asustarme. Ni siquiera has tratado de meterme la lengua ni me has metido mano.

-Maldita juventud de hoy en día que parecen todos psicólogos. – Dijo Subaru tratando de mentalizarse para sacarse de encima el tono rojizo de su cara.

-Qué tierno – Dijo para devolverle la pelota, tratando de ocultar que se sentía más que feliz por el beso que le había dado segundos antes.

-Vaya par de tíos raritos que estamos hechos. – Bromeó el de ojos esmeralda

-Y que lo jures. – Le dijo Kamui. – ¿Me traerías un aperitivo? es que es aburrido mirar la tele a palo seco. – Dijo el de ojos amatista cambiando de tema.

Tras esa escenita, Subaru dejó el tema aparcado durante un tiempo. Un mes después le quitaron la escayola del brazo a Kamui, que empezaba a recuperarse también anímicamente. Los dos reían cada día más, como si fuese pecado el no hacerlo. Pero cuando todo parece ir bien siempre hay algo que hace que se tuerzan las cosas.

. . .

**Notas de la autora**

**GOMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN**

**Perdón por el retraso**

**Lo siento de veras... aunque tuve unos días de fiesta no pude escribir… bueno algo hice pero es que llevo mucho tiempo con poca inspiración… y además al volver al insti los profes nos machacaron a deberes TT**

…

**¿Qué tal el capítulo de hoy? Yo creo que es mejor que el anterior, al menos hay un poquito más de acción (: ¿os gusta el jueguecito que tienen Kamui y Subaru?**

**- - -**

_**Kamui: A mí me encanta Lika-san, por favor continúa a ver si me llevo otro besito ^^**_

_**Subaru: Yo sólo digo la verdad, es que Kamui es muy mono n.n**_

_**Lika: apreciados protagonistas, ¿Podríais no meteros en mis notas? ¬¬**_

_**Subaru: u.u sí, perdón**_

**- - -**

**Tras esta breve interrupción (xd) continuamos… mmmh, mierda ahora no sé qué contar u.u**

**Pues entonces a responder reviews**

**Kiseki nKoi: aiiix en este capítulo Subaru no da tanto miedo ^^ Pero poco a poco volverá a ser tan dulce como lo era antes ^^ ujujuju seguid enganchados a mi fic y veréis lo tierno y pervertidillo (todo a la vez xd) que se pondrá Subaru.**

**Yami RosenkreuZ: No te creas que el jefe va tan equivocado… Así de buenas a primeras nuestro adorado Subaru no quiere hacerle nada a Kamui… Pero ponte por un momento en su piel. Imagínate que vives con ese ser tan terriblemente bello… ¡No me digas que no te vienen ganas de comértelo entero! xD**

**time traveler Joe: Siento mucho decirlo pero tienes toda la razón del mundo u.u… Realmente el capítulo anterior es más bien de relleno. Lo único interesante que se puede sacar de él es que tanto Subaru como Kamui se infravaloran a sí mismos. Si quieres estamparme una tarta en la cara o algo así te doy permiso u.u Bueno espero que este capítulo te guste un poco más *-* Aun así gracias por la crítica, así podré mejorar =3 **

**Bueno otra cosita**

**Aquí la gusana escritora (es decir, yo) no tiene ni idea de cómo es la vida en la universidad (Soy pequeñita y aun voy al instituto Y_Y) y cuando tenga que escribir sobre la vida de Kamui en la universidad (no os penséis que se estará todo el fic lisiado haciendo el vago en casa de Subaru, que se pondrá gordo si no hace nada xd) posiblemente cometeré herrores, así que si alguno de los que lean esto quiere explicarme algo sobe la universidad (horarios, recuperaciones de exámenes…) y los profesores (si me explicáis cosas sobre alguno que sea un poco mala persona y queréis que lo caricaturice me lo decís xD) lo agradeceré muy sinceramente y dedicaré el capitulo a quienes me ayuden ^^**

**No sé si con tanto paréntesis se entenderá algo xD**

**Bueno pues creo que no debo decir nada más**

**Un besoooooooo**

**Lika'09**


End file.
